Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 1
Here is part one of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood. Cast *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and People *and more Transcript *Tiger: You know, there's been a heap of legends and tall tales about Mad Jack Hood. All different too. Well, we folks of the Ellmore kingdom have our own version. It's the story of what really happened in Sherwood Forest. (as the Book of Pooh's Everyone Knows He's Winnie the Pooh Song Plays) *Starring: *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and People *(the title shows Tiger reading the book of Mad Jack Hood Hood) *Tiger: Oh, incidentally, I'm Tiger, playing the role of Alan A Dale. That's an early-day folk singer. - And my job is to... - twangs ...tell it like it is. Or was, or whatever. Let's begin this story. (opens the book to start the story) "Mad Jack Hood and Little Snuk walkin' through the forest, Laughin' back and forth at what the other'n has to say. Reminiscin' this and that and havin' such a good time, o-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day. Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water, they were drinkin' They just guzzled it downNever dreamin' that a schemin' Lightning and his hunters were a-watchin' them and gatherin' around Mad Jack Hood and Little Snuk runnin' through the forest, jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees and tryin' to get away. Contmplatin' nothin' but escapin' and finally makin' it Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day. Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day." *Snuk: You know something, Captain? You're taking too many chances. *Mad Jack: Chances? You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Snuk. *Snuk: Yeah? Take a look at your hat. That's not a candle on a cake. *Mad Jack: (notices an arrow on his hat and takes it out) Hello. This one almost had my name on it, didn't it? (sighs) They're getting better, you know. You've got to admit it. They are getting better. *Snuk: Huh, yeah. The next time that Merlock'll probably have a rope around our necks. (gagging) Pretty hard to laugh hangin' there, Captain. *Mad Jack: Ha! Lightning and his hunters couldn't lift you off the ground. (throws the arrow at Snuk, who screams and ducks) En garde! *Snuk: Hey, watch it, Captain. That's the only hat I've got. *Mad Jack: Oh, come along. You worry too much, old boy. *Snuk: You know something, Mad Jack? I was just wonderin'. Are we good guys or bad guys? You know. I mean, uh, our robbin' the rich to feed the poor. *Mad Jack: "Rob"? (clicking tongue) That's a naughty word. We never rob. We just... sort of borrow a bit from those who can afford it. *Snuk: Borrow? Huh. Boy, are we in debt. *(trumpet plays) *Mad Jack: Ho-ho-ho! (laughs) That sounds like another collection day for the poor. Eh, Buddy Boy! *Tom: Yeah. Sweet charity. *(up-tempo music as a band goes by) *Flash Dashing: Taxes! (laughs) Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes! *George: Flash, you have an absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor. (chuckles) *Flash Dashing: To coin a phrase, my dear counselor, rob the poor to feed the rich. - snickers Am I right? - laughs Tell me, what is the next stop, George? *George: Uh, let me see. Uh, I... Oh! Yes. The next stop is Nottingham, Barone. *Flash Dashing: Oh! The richest plum of them all. Notting... chuckles... ham. *George: A perfect fit, Baron. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chival... *Flash Dashing: Uh, uh, don't... don't overdo it, George. There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power! Power! Forgive me a cruel chuckle. (chuckles) Power. Hmm. *George: And how well King Bramwell's crown sits on your noble brow. *Flash Dashing: Doesn't it? Uh, King Bramwell? Look, I've told you never to mention my brother's name! *George: (stuttering) A mere slip of the tongue, Baron. We're in this plot together, if you don't mind my saying so. And remember, it was your idea I hypnotized him and... *Flash Dashing: I know. And sent him off on that crazy crusade. (both laughing) *George: Much to the sorrow of the Queen Mother. *Flash Dashing: (sobbing) Yes! Mother. Mother always did like Richard best. *George: Flash, please don't do that. If you don't mind my saying so, you see, you have a very loud thumb. Hypnotism could rid you of your psychosis... ...so... ...easily. *Flash Dashing: (gasps) No! None of that! None of that. *George: Well, I was only trying to help. *Flash Dashing: (snickers) I wonder. Silly serpent. *George: "Silly George?" *Flash Dashing: Now look here. One more hiss out of you... (stammering) George, and you are walking to Nottingham. *George: Steamrollers don't walk, they crawl. Hmph. So there. *(as Mad Jack, disgused as Cupcake Woman, and Snuk, disguised as Madame, sneak forward, they see a coach going by) - [ Trumpeting ] - [ Drumroll ] *Mad Jack: Now what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation. *Snuk: "Peanuts"? Why, you dunce That's the royal coach. It's Prince Jafar himself. *Mad Jack: The prince? Wait a minute. There's a law against robbin' royalty. I'll catch you later. *Snuk: What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty? *Mad Jack: Ah! Here we go again. *Mad Jack and Snuk (together): Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune-tellers! Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms! Get the dope with your horoscope. *Flash Dashing: Fortune-tellers! How droll. Uh, stop the coach. *George: Sire, sire, they may be bandits. *Flash Dashing: Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish. Um, um, my dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands. Whichever you like, first. *Mad Jack: Mmm! Oh! How gracious! - And generous. – *George: [ Gasping ] Sire! Sire! - Did you see what they...? *Flash Dashing: Stop! Stop hissing in my ear. - [ Stammering ] - Ah! [ Laughs ] Croco! Oh, you've hissed your last - hiss. Suspicious snake. *Mad Jack: Masterfully done, Your Excellency. Now close your eyes... and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, sire. Chuckling From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo! *Snuk: Okay, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow. *Mad Jack: We're waiting. Ah, oh! Look, sire. Look! *Snuk: Oh! Incredible. Floating spirits. *Mad Jack: Ah, oh! Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man. *Snuk: Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand. *Mad Jack: Shh! You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lal-- Oh! A face appears.- A crown is on his noble brow. *Flash Dashing: Oo-de-lally! A crown! How exciting! *Mad Jack: His face is handsome, regal, majestic, loveable, a cuddly face. *Flash Dashing: Handsome, regal, oh! Majestic. Loveable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. Oh, that's me to a "T." It really is. Yes. - I-- - Now what? *Mad Jack: I, uh -- I see, um, your illustrious name. *Flash Dashing: I know my name! Get on with it! *Mad Jack: Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course. *Flash Dashing: Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Hiss? Oh, you-- He's in the basket. Don't forget it. *Snuk: Hmm. What have we here? Solid-gold hubcaps. Oo-de-lally. The jackpot. (starts getting to work by freeing the gold and hijacking it before pulling away with it as Mad Jack follows) *Flash Dashing: Robbed! I've been robbed! George! You're never around when I need you! - Ahem. I've been robbed. *George: Of course you've been robbed! *Mad Jack and Snuk (together): Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. *Flash Dashing: After them, you fools! minions obey, but fail when the coach breaks, as Flash and George fall until Flash cries in Bowser Koopa's voice No, no, no, no! *George: I knew it. I knew it. I just knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but, no. You wouldn't listen. You just had to-- Ah, ah, ah! Seven years' bad-- Ooh! Luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror. *Flash Dashing: [ Wailing ] Mommy! I've got a dirty thumb. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof